


Defloration

by Pache_etah



Category: The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic, Drug Use, F/M, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, You're an editor, eventually is getting reaal close, jay is in hawaii the whole time, sike now its a swagger x reader thing, this is a primarily cam x reader thing, unrealistic but still epic, well it kinda is plot if ya think abt it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pache_etah/pseuds/Pache_etah
Summary: You've been editing for the Misfits for about a year now. When your nineteenth birthday hits, the boys give you the opportunity to move to Melbourne.You're a tad bit skeptical but you decide why not.Luckily, the boys take a liking to you.Maybe one of them takes too much of a liking...This is basically smut shots with a continuous plot.(Some side ships between you and swagger + you and Mason because I lowkey thirst for them too shh)





	1. Intro+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prolly succs but fuck it, the cam x reader tag is empty which isn't fair grr. (there's a small bit of Mason x reader in this chapter and swagger x reader if u squint.)

 

 

  
  
10:43 pm  
  


"Are you sure, bro? I don't wanna infringe."

"It's not infringing if we're the ones inviting you, stupid." You were currently talking to Swagger over the phone. Only but the night before, he'd given you the proposition to move to Australia and live in the Misfits house.

It was a jump. A  _huge_ jump.

You were fairly skeptical the night before. The thought of living with six men spiked your anxiety but it wasn't like they were six random men. They were your friends.

"Didn't you say you always wanted to go to college in Australia? By moving in with us you could literally go to your dream college, have a place to stay, and it'd make editing for us way easier. There's not much to think about." Swags continued and he was right.

You _had_ always wanted to go to Uni in Australia and working for them would be 10x more manageable.

"Fuck, man. You're right." You use your right hand to pick your nose while your left hand held the phone to your ear. Silence. "If you guys could fly me out, I'd be down to move in. I'm sure my parents are just itching to get me outta the house. I'm also sure they'd approve me of living with a bunch of men almost five years older than me." You practically hear Swagger rolls his eyes at the last part.

"Alrighty then, babes. I'll talk to Ryan and try to get you a flight that leaves early tomorrow so we can get you here before its too dark."

"Sounds expensive." You mumble, getting up from your bed and looking at the time on your bedside table.

10:50 pm

"Sounds like you owe me big time." He lets out a drawn-out sigh and you nod even though he can't see you. "I advise you get packing. You don't have lottsa time. We're scheduling your flight from between either 3 AM or 6 AM.

"Righty-o, Swags. Just text me the flight info and I'll do the rest myself. Swagger gives a sound of approval and hangs up the phone with a bye.

You look at your bedside clock again.

10:54 pm

In conclusion, you're leaving the US behind and moving to the land down under to work with some of the most scuffed men in the world; in five hours. You wonder when the reality of it all will hit you.  
  
  
  
  


_______________________  
  


5:20 pm, next day

The reality of it all doesn't hit you till your 12 hours into the flight and the restless child behind you starts kicking your seat for the seventeenth time. You'd resisted the urge to turn around and knock the little fuckers head in multiple times in the past few hours, but it was getting increasingly more difficult.

It was also getting increasingly more difficult to control yourself when you knew you'd see your favorite boys in less than three hours. You lay your head back and force yourself to sleep throughout the rest of the flight, despite the stupid little tard that continued kicking your chair.  
  


____________  
  


Your plane finally lands at around seven o'clock and you couldn't be more grateful. You'd told your parents you'd landed safely and they congratulated you on not being a useless sack of shit anymore.

On top of that, the group chat was going absolutely bonkers and fighting over who'd be picking you up. You'd immediately prompted that they all could pick you up. What a bunch of morons.  
  


"Y' didn't bring much, did ya." You were sitting on the curb of the airport drop-off area when a black SUV rolls up and a skinny white boy sticks his head out the driver side window.

"Cam! Say it ain't so! Are the rest of the boys with you? You get up from the curb, both suitcases in hand.

"Yeah, well, Swags and Mason are with me. Toby is streaming and Jay is in Hawaii for vacation. Matts taking a nap, I think. Do ya need help with your bags?" Cam smiles and before you could respond, you hear a car door open and close and out comes the infamous Swagger. You hadn't seen his face around much unless you were editing a live action video for the Misfits channel.

"Oh please, Cameron. A lady like her needs a  _real_ man to carry her bags." You cant help a snicker at the remark.

When Swagger grabs both of your suitcases you meet his eyes, and  _fuck_ are they pretty. They're a coffee brown color and honestly, you could drown in them.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" his voice drops an octave lower (if that's even possible). You feel your face get a little warmer and you simply mumble a "You wish" right back at him.

Swagger stuffs your belongings in the trunk and you hop in the back of the SUV, right next to Mason.

"Ah, Swags. You're gonna scare 'er off when shes just gotten here." Cam has his hands back on the steering wheel.

"Nope, she loves it, trust me." Swagger hops back into the passenger seat, turning and giving you a wink. You stick your tongue out at him.

You and the three boys are almost to the house when Mason starts talking.

"Naah, but Y/N you look really good." Mason has his arm around the back of your seat and he's sitting fairly close despite the amount of space in the car. You don't mind, though.

"No need to butter me up, Mase. I've been on a cramped plane for 15 hours. I probably look like a crackwhore."

"Oi! I'm being honest. You look better than I thought you would. No homo, though." You see the way Mason's eyes linger. Swagger suppresses a laugh in the background.

You were wearing a pretty short pair of shorts which wasn't a normal occurrence for you. Leggings and sweatpants were usually your go-to outfit, but today was hot and you're happy you wore them.

"That is  _not_ how you talk to girls, Mason, at all." He laughs from the passenger seat and Cam joins in.

"Whaddaya mean?! I said no homo, didn't I? So it's not sexual harassment." Mason removes his arm from the back of your seat to cross his arms.

"You act like 'no homo' is a valid excuse." Swaggers in stitches now.

"Alright, retards. We're here." Cam pulls into the driveway that'd soon be familiar to you. "Swagger, go fetch Y/N's bags and I'll show her around her room. Mason, can you order Uber Eats?"

"Right away, father!" Mason hops out the side of the car with enthusiasm and makes his way to the front door, going inside and leaving it open.

Swagger begrudgingly follows Cams orders leaving you and him in the car.

"Lucky you came when you did. We have one spare room." Cameron gets out the car and signals you to follow him, which you do. "Its a continuation of my room so we'll be sharing a bathroom, is that cool?" He turns to you and you nod in response.

"Epic." He leads you up the white stairs. _Fancy._

"I don't think we have to give you a major tour, considering you literally edited the house tour video. But your room is like right there, and mine is right there." Cam points to two doors to the right of the hallway. "Also, think I should warn you since we're sharing a bathroom... I jack off in the shower sometimes so might wanna watch your step." You both start to laugh but you know that it's only half a joke.

"Anyway, there's a bed in there already, but if you need help breaking it in, you can call me." It'd taken you a moment to realize what that meant and by then he'd already walked down the stairs.

You flush and walk inside your room, immediately throwing yourself on the bed. Swagger had left your suitcases in here. Instead of unpacking, you decide to catch up on sleep. The timezones were really about to fuck you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come for me if this story ends up being shit cuz plot and female reader x person are both things that are new to me lmao


	2. Ice+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz feeds you ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucky sucky fucky fucky one time one time

 

 

 

 

You did not have a good sleep.

Or, more accurately, you weren't  _having_ a good sleep. You'd woken up earlier that night around 12 AM, used the bathroom, then went back to sleep. Only to awake three hours later.

Despite being insanely jet-lagged, you didn't mind waking up that early. As you're laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, you decide to give yourself a tour of the house. A  _formal_ tour.

You almost trip over your suitcases whilst getting out of your bed. One of them tips over and hits the shiny white floor with a thud.

 _'Nice one. I only wanted to wake up the whole fucking house.'_  you muse to yourself before leaving your room without added noise.  
  


You walk around the outside for a bit. The air is cool and the light breeze feels good against your legs. There's one big yellow duck inside of the murky waters of the pool and you've never felt so bad for an inanimate object in your life. The precious thing is living in shit.

You step back inside and wonder the downstairs of the house. Bathroom, living room, dining room. There're more closets than you'd expected and most of them are empty. You're only wondering how six of the most scuffed men in the world can keep such a nice house so clean, that's when something in the kitchen catches your eye. It's a dim light and you assume it's from the fridge.  _Who would possibly be up at this ungodly hour?_

"I didn't think people did midnight snacks anymore." You smile smugly at the tall man bending over the fridge and take a seat at the kitchen island.

"Hey! Midnight snacks are single-handedly one of the best things in the world. I don't care if I'm the only one who still does it." Cam closes the fridge door with bottled water and a go-gurt in hand. "I assume since you're down here, you're looking for a midnight nosh, too."

He leans over the other side of the island and if the lights were on, you'd think he's too close. You practically smell him. Bananas and cologne. It's a delicious scent.

"Ah, then you'd be assuming wrong. I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to walk around the house." You exhale. "Since I'm down here, I'll bite."

"Alright, then. We have leftover fries here from when Mason ordered Uber Eats. Some edibles, uhh, oh! We have ice." He says with his head stuck in the freezer.

"Feed it to me? No homo."

"What, the ice?"

"Yes, the ice. Its cold so feed it to me, slave." You command before opening your mouth.

"It's dark, tell me if I miss your mouth." You hear him place the bucket of ice on the countertop along with some shuffling that you assume is him taking out a cube.

"Have you got it?" You mumble, closing your mouth for a second.

"Yeah, wait, shit. I dropped it. These slippery fuckers." You laugh before something cold is pressed against your cheek.

"Aah, that's freezing. A little bit to your right." There was something great about having your friend feed you cubes of ice at 3 AM in the pitch black. What a way to spend a sleepless night.

"Is it in your mouth?" You make an audible sound of approval before crunching noisily.

"Oooh! That's like asmr." He claps, enthusiasm evident in his voice.

"Ready for a next one? I'm putting it in." Another cube is held against your lips. You open your mouth to talk but he simply pushes the ice in with a manic laugh.

"You're a dirty cunt, aren't you." You say complacently.

"Oh, You haven't seen dirty yet."  
  
  


_______________  
  
  


"You know, Cam, you're such a hypocrite." Swagger says from the couch.

"What are you on about?" The latter looks up from his phone at the unnecessary attack. It was early in the afternoon and most of the boys were up and about, including Toby, Swagger, Cam, and Mason who all sat in the living room. Matt was off taking a shit or something.

"You said, and I quote,  _'If our editor moves in with us, no one in this room is allowed to have consensual sex with her. Or any type of sex with her._ " Swagger puts on a shitty Cam impression and Toby lets out a chuckle.

"Wait, Cameron fucked our editor? She literally got here yesterday." Mason pauses his game on the TV and turns to Cam. "Really had to hop on that before the rest of us, aye?"

"Cam fucked Y/N?" Toby closes his phone, clearly intrigued now.

"No! No, I did not fuck our editor. I didn't fuck Y/N. Where- why would I ever do that? Where've you gotten that information?" Confusion apparent in his voice.

"I got it from my ears, buddy. Don't think I didn't hear you guys in the kitchen at three-fucking-AM." Swags' crosses his arms then puts up air quotes. " _'Is it in your mouth?'_ ,  _'I'm putting it in.'_  You guys aren't quiet. "

"Okay, yeah, I can see why that sounds odd but It's actually not what you think."

"Really? It literally doesn't get more sexual than that. I'm over here trying to take my early morning piss and you guys are just scissoring on our kitchen counter."

"We were  _not_ scissoring." Cam folds his arms.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. More specifically, our editor." Swagger folds his arms back.

You wake up to a ruckus downstairs. You didn't know what was going on but you did know there was a whole lot of yelling and it was preventing you from sleeping in for the rest of the day. You decide you might as well get out of bed and go downstairs. Perhaps figure out what the boys could possibly be bitching about right now.

What you weren't expecting was for the argument to be about you. You were surprised but also intrigued at your name and 'finger fucking' being said in the same sentence.

"Why are you guys so loud at this time of day?" You ask coming down the pearly white stairs. You wore a large hoodie and some black workout leggings.

"Ah, Ms. Y/N. Just the person we needed." Swagger ushers you over to the couch. "Come hither, fair maiden." You mumble an 'alright' and take the open spot between Swags and Cam.

"What's goin' on here?" You lean back into the sofa.

"I'll be asking the questions here, sweetcheeks," You tilt your head at Swagger and look at him quizzically. "Did you or did you not have consensual sex with my friend Cameron over here?"

The feel your face warm a bit, ignoring it, you sputter, "What- Where? How'd you come up with that idea? Are you high right now?" You look even more confused.

"I said!" His voice raises in pitch before dropping significantly. "I'll be the one asking the questions." You roll your eyes in response.

"I didn't fuck Cam." 

"See!" Cam points to you.

"What if you're both lying?" Toby responds, not really paying much attention to the conversation anymore.

"Why are you guys so adamant on us fucking? Do we look cute together?" Cam puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you in close.

"Mmmh." You breathe him in again, and he smells the same way he did last night, before exhaling.

"Are you smelling me?" 

"Naah..." There's a beat of silence before the boys start to laugh.

"Y'all cute or whateva." Swagger says before turning his care to the game Mason was playing on the TV. You pretend you don't hear him and let Cams' scent roll over you.

 

___________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone actually reads this trash, comment and give me places u want them to go for a vacation chapter; gang gang


	3. Busy+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That epic moment when you almost get fucked against a desk

 

Three.

Three weeks you've been living in the Misfits house. You'd developed a basic routine, being able to manage editing and getting high with the boys. It became a constant habit in your life. Couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

Two.

It'd been two weeks since you bought all your furniture. Yet you still haven't bothered to open the boxes. Shocking, to be honest. You usually like to pride yourself on how responsible you are and it's not like you don't have the time. You're just too lazy to ask for help.

 

It was a crisp Thursday morning when you wake up in the main living room. Of course, you fell asleep downstairs. What a genius.

You toss the blanket somewhere else on the couch before getting up, stretching your legs and finding your way to the stairs through the morning light. It was around eight AM, you assumed, and your eyes were still adjusting.

As expected, nothing can ever be that simple because you bang your hip on the stair railings and almost cry out in pain.

"Fuck, fucking ow, shit! Who the fuck even builds stairs like this anymore? What the shit!" You whisper-yell before dragging yourself up the steps begrudgingly.

You feel less groggy when you reach your room. Your plain, empty room. It leaves a dull taste in your mouth. Ugh.

Sick of your boring room, you decide today would be the perfect day to start some interior design. You settle on taking a quick shower then getting to building. Assuming no one was awake, you'd have to figure out the instructions on your own.

You toss open your suitcase and take out your regular attire, skinny jeans and a long sleeve striped shirt for today, before heading towards the bathroom.

Unfortunately, you're greeted by a few sounds coming from said bathroom and the crippling reminder that you share it with another person. Fuck. That kinda throws off your morning plan.

You can hear the shower running, Cam was obviously in there. You're ready to knock n' tell him to hurry up when you here a muffled sound. It's quiet enough for you to almost miss it but loud enough for you to hinder your movements. 

You listen for a little longer and you hear it again. And again?

Instead of knocking, like a normal person, your hand moves quicker than your brain and suddenly you're pushing the door open. Just a peak. You were curious, none the less. 

However, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat.

You look around the bathroom from your crack in the door. You see some clothes scattered on the floor and some items on the sink. It's awfully spacious for a place you piss, shit, and bathe.

Next, your eyes are drawn to the shower. Clearly, someone was in there. You could see the shadow through the curtain; you could see the outline of Cam's body. The way he had one hand pressed against the wall while the other hand worked quickly against his abdomen and rushed paces and-

_Shit._

Your brain doesn't fully catch up until a low sigh leaves Cam's throat and  _woah_ , this is what he meant by jacking off in the shower.

"Fuck, baby, come on..." Its a whisper over the heavy droplets of the shower but boy, do you hear it loud and clear. You know you should stop watching, Its an invasion of privacy, but something inside you really wants to know what he sounds like when he cums. You can't help but wonder if you were in the shower with him. The thought of him fucking you against the wall nearly makes your legs give out.

His hands start to pump faster, breathing growing more labored. You press your thighs together. There's no way your this turned on from watching your friend, technically speaking,  _your boss_  touch himself.

You know he's coming when his movements start to stiffen up and he lets out an almost choked sound. When the shower shuts off shortly after, you bolt from the door.

_"I'm so fucked, I'm so fucked. Fucking fuck, I'm fucked..."_

 

 

You spend the next hour being semi-productive, mostly to distract yourself from what you saw this morning. You pop open your laptop, although you didn't have a desk yet, you'd need to get back to editing. You  _do_ end up taking your shower shortly after pacing your room 57 times. Whilst looking around the shower, you don't see any signs Cam was here. He was good at cleaning up, I guess.

Over the next- _next_ hour, the boys had all woken up, all except Mason, who had the tendency to sleep past midday. And you...

You stayed in your room. 

You didn't want to. You were struggling to put together this shitty fucking desk and you were on the verge of starving.

When your stomach growls for the sixth time in a row, you throw the metal rod at the wall out of pure 'hanger' and push past your embarrassment, (about seeing Cam, of course) before going straight to the kitchen.

 

"Are you the one tossing shit around up there?" Matt says through his mug of coffee.

The four men were scattered across the kitchen and living room when you walk in, and hearing Matts voice first thing in the morning was not something you enjoyed.

"I can have you killed, Matthew." You point your finger directly in his face before opening the fridge. "Do we have bologna?"

Swagger points and laughs at Matts shocked and confused facial expression.

"We have turkey, I think." Toby pipes in from the living room and you give an approving sound.

"Whats- haha, what's got your panties in a bunch, Y/N?" Swagger says in between giggles.

"Can't put together my fuckin' desk. The instructions are so scuffed and I swear they do it on purpose." You groan, putting some turkey and cheese between bread and placing it in the toaster oven. "And I'm hungry."

"That's Ikea for you." Swagger finishes his toast and leaves the kitchen.

"I could help you put the desk together." Cameron also chimes in from the living room. You wanna refuse so bad but you can't deny, you need help. You give him a wholehearted 'thank you' and when you finish your turkey sandwich, he follows you upstairs.

 

You don't realize how messy your room is until there's someone else in it. Your suitcases were open with clothes scattered around it, you hadn't had the dresser built yet so what were you suppose to do. You spot some panties lingering around the floor and you immediately kick them under your bed. You also have three plates and a few glasses lingering on your nightstand, the only hard surface in your room.

"It's kinda chaotic in here. Wasn't expecting company." You say, walking farther into the room.

When he closes the door behind himself lets just say the vibes you get are  _not_ sfw.

"That's alright." You follow the way his eyes scan the room before he picks up the instruction manual. "You put the screws in the wrong place, that's why the metal rod won't fit." He says showing you the paper.

"Fuck if I know what you're talking about." You squint at the paper.

"Look." Cam kneels in front of the disaster that was supposed to be your desk and signals for you to sit, so you do. "These screws belong over here while the screws you put in to attach the legs are here. Come closer so I can show you." You scoot a little closer so your thighs are touching and you can feel the warmth radiating off of him. You blush. Of course, your brain would pick now to remind you of what happened this morning.

"Okay, see. Pass me the screwdriver." You nod and grab the small tool, your fingers brushing as he takes it from you. 

 _Fuck, you can't even pay attention to what he's saying._  When he asks you if you understand you give the most convincing 'yes' you can possibly give at a time like this.

 

You catch on eventually. Several arm touches and finger brushes later, The desk is finished and you're just happy to have somewhere to put your laptop.

"You're a god, I couldn't thank you enough." You wipe your brow and look up at him.

"Nah," Cam places a hand on your shoulder before running it slowly down your arm. "It's the least I could do."

"The least?" You force yourself not to think too much about the touching. It'd been the same for the past week, mindless flirting between two friends. You're scared if you let yourself believe there's something more to it, you'll catch feelings.

"Mhm." His hand finishes at your hip. "Is there something more you want from me?" He steps closer and you won't lie, this is the farthest things have gotten between you two. You refuse to step down, though. It's like a game of gay chicken but it's not gay. You keep pushing.

"Perhaps there's something I do want. Can you provide?" He keeps stepping forward till your pushed flush against the edge of the newly built desk.

"I think I can." When he lifts you slightly to sit you on the desk, you're not sure if this is just a game anymore. "Is this okay?" The words are soft against your ear and as soon as they leave his mouth you nod and his hands move up to your waist, his mouth migrating to your neck.

This was not what you were expecting, but you're most definitely not complaining.

"Ah, nnhg." You tilt your head to the side and bite your lip, trying not to let any moans slip. It's been so long since you've been touched like this, it's almost overwhelming.

"Fuck, what am I doing?" He mumbles into your neck before moving up, grazing his lips against yours and not really kissing you but getting damn close.

"You're a fucking tease." You sigh. He looks bewildered at the comment.

"I'm the tease? Do you know how hard it is for me to not bend you over whenever I see you?" His hands slip under your striped shirt. "And no bra?" He scoffs. "Literally the definition of a tease."

You almost laugh, but it's interrupted by a breathy whine as he rolls your nipples between his thumb and index finger and it has your toes curling.

"Cam, fuck-" You knead helplessly at his chest, trying to grab something to get your bearings but failing utterly.

Something else you failed utterly at was noticing the door opening. You and the lanky boy are so busy neither of you turns until you hear a high pitched shriek.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THEY'RE FUCKIN'! SWAG'S!!" Mason spins around on his heel and runs downstairs, probably to tell Swagger.

You cover your mouth and look back up at Cam. "What, uhh, what do we do?"

He runs a hand through his hair and takes a step back. "It's Mason. No one'll believe him." You laugh, purely because it's true, and slide off the desk.

Your body is still buzzing from what just happened when Swagger walks in a few seconds later with Mason.

"I think you're delusional, Mason." Swags rolls his eyes, obviously not impressed.

"I swear, bro! She was on the desk and he was like, mleh mm mleh mwah, all over her neck n' tiddies, dude!" He recreates. "It was kinda hot!"

"We just finished putting the desk together. Are you sick?" Cam walks over and puts his hand on Mason's forehead. 

"I'm not-"

"You feel a little warm, buddy. I told you sleeping with all your cum rags on the floor would get you sick. It's not sanitary." You stifle a laugh at the comment, Swags does the same.

"You're fucked cunt! One day you'll believe me. Cam and Y/N are having an affair and I'll prove it!" Mason finally walks out and Swags breaks down in laughter, following him downstairs.

"Don't worry. He'll get high later tonight and forget it even happened." He smiles down at you.

"Right then. Can you help me with my dresser?"

He grabs a hammer and you can't help but grin back.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any grammatical errors I didn't edit lmao


	4. Enigma+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam can't seem to keep his hands off you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No longer filler boys, this is an actual smut chapter.

 

As time passed, your relationship with Cam had picked up exponentially. Moving from hidden touches under the table to sloppy kisses when no one was looking to sneaking into each other's rooms at night. It shocked you really how no one has found out yet.

On another note, besides sorting through usable footage for the Misfits channel, you were also looking at colleges. The next semester was but only a few months away and if you didn't apply now, you wouldn't make it in time.

You'd been looking through colleges for longer than 2 hours when you give up and shut your laptop, leaning back in your chair.

If you were to be honest, you had way too much free time. Editing was becoming monotonous and you wanted to take a little break 

What better way to relax than a little  _self-care_?

So you lock your door and throw yourself on your bed, reaching for the little shoebox underneath.

With the small pink toy in hand, you had only one person in mind.

 

 

It's a few hours later, a tad bit past midday when you decide to leave your stuffy room. You soon realize as you walk downstairs, everyone, including Ryan, is in the kitchen. 

"About time. Come, I saved you a seat." Cam speaks up over the chatter around the table

"What's goin' on?" You take the seat next to Cameron and lean over, questioning why everyone was here.

"Ryan wants to take us on another vacation. Crazy, right." Sarcasm only slightly evident in his voice. You frown imperceptibly at the statement.

Part of you really hoped you were going but the other part knew you'd only been in this house for less than a month  _and_ you were  _just_ the editor. 

On the bright side, you'd have the whole house to yourself and could actually get some shit done; this still didn't take away from how lonely you knew you'd be.

"Oi! You! Y/N!" Ryan turns and points his finger at you and the table falls silent. You give a startled expression before nodding slowly.

"Don't think you're getting out of this just cuz you're new! I booked you a ticket, too." Your brain takes a second to catch up before you raise both your hands up in defense.

"No-no, no, you didn't have to. I gotta work on some videos for other channels. I'm fine with staying here. Y' didn't have to!" All eyes are on you now.

"Sorry, Y/N. When Ryan makes plans like this, there's no getting out of it." Toby looks up from his Twitter feed and runs a hand through his hair. Everyone nods in agreement before talking again.

You don't know if you should be excited about going on a surprise vacation or spending a week with Cam in another continent.

It almost scared you how fast your emotions change.

"Shut up, cunts. We're going to Rome. Got word from a friend that if we book the tickets a week in advance we could get a good deal on business class." The table is quiet for a bit before Ryan speaks up again. "What you guys do before the trip I don't care, just get the fuckin' podcast out and try not to die. Right, I've gotta meet Sam for dinner so I'll see you lot later." He grabs his keys and starts to make his way to the door, the rest of the boys saying their farewells to him. Cameron stays at the table with you.

"Are you excited? I made sure Ryan bought you a ticket. Wouldn't want you to be here alone for a week." He turns to you finally.

"I seriously don't mind being alone. You didn't have to do all that." You give a sort of sad smile.

He scoffs. "You think I didn't do that for a few of my own selfish desires?" You laugh in response.

"That reminds me." He takes your hand from under the table and starts to play with your fingers. "What were you doing this morning?" 

You feel your voice get caught in your throat for a second. "Nothing, why?" You prayed he wasn't talking about what you think he's talking about.

"Weird. I thought I heard my name coming from your room." He puts his finger up to his lips in a thinking expression, his voice knowing, and you almost break into a nervous sweat.

_Fuck._

"Maybe- perhaps you're hearing things. Y'know it's more common than you'd think." 

"Hey, Y/N." Your attention is fully on Cam now. 

"My room is right next to yours. If you want me that bad, you can knock." He brushes your hair back. "It's fine, though. Listening to you trying to keep quiet is much more entertaining." Your face heats up and you stumble for a response.

"Glad you enjoyed the show, cuck. Maybe I should start charging."

"Been thinking you could use a raise." Before you can respond with a snarky remark, the others wonder back in and you force your mouth shut.

"Guess we're going to Rome next week, boys." Swagger says with his vape in hand.

"At least he didn't spring this on us an hour before our flight, unlike last time." Toby chuckles. "I'm gonna go stream, I'll see you guys." And the ambiguous male disappears up the stairs.

The living area is quiet for a millisecond before Mason speaks up.

"Aye, why're you so red?" He's obviously talking to you. You turn to Cam in response and then back to Mason.

"No reason." 

He doesn't believe you.

"Buncha' sus cunts. Swear there's somethin' goin' on between ya's." He gives you and Cameron a suspecting look before walking out to the backyard; you'd assumed for a smoke.

Looking around, everyone had gone off on their own business. The only ones left downstairs were you, Matt and Cam. Even then, Matt was playing some shit game on the TV.

You're so distracted, you don't even see the way Cam moves closer.

"Eh? Whatcha doin' there, buddy?" 

"Can you guess?" He's oh, so close now. Barely an inch away. You notice the way he examines your face.

"Camerronnnn!" You drawl, his hands making their way to your cheeks, rubbing gently, and moving for a kiss.

You won't lie, you're hesitant. You and the scrawny man decided to keep your 'relationship' under wraps, not wanting the rest of the boys to find out. It felt like a middle school secret and you loved it.

But, as the weeks went on, you'd taken note on how increasingly touchy-feely Cam got and how eager he was to do things in  _front_ of the boys. 

The way his mouth moves to your neck and his hands down to your waist while Matt sits a few feet away is just another example.

"Mnnh, Cam-"

"Shh, Matt'll hear." He says against your neck.

"Not here,  _fuck_. Not the kitchen." You struggle to keep your voice low as his hands migrate below the band of your underwear.

"You look so pretty like this." He's whispering into your ear now, his fingers gliding over your slick folds.

You knew Cam was bold but never  _this_ bold.

"Didn't I tell you listening to you trying to keep quiet is much more entertaining?" 

"God, C-Cam. Fuck-" With the way he's purring against your ear and working his experienced fingers against your clit, an audible moan can't be helped.

"What are you kids doing in there?" Matt speaks up from the sofa. Lucky he doesn't turn around.

Your anxiety spikes when Cam doesn't stop but instead slips his fingers inside you.

"Y' should be quieter or Matts gonna notice." You barely register the words, more focused on fucking yourself on the fingers he had curled into you.

"Ah, gonna- I'm gonna-" There's that familiar sensation in your gut again. As the taller man hits that special spot inside you, you hide your face in his collar. It became less about not getting caught and more about reaching your peak.

Pleasure washed over your body like a tidal wave, sparks flying behind your eyelids. Your orgasm hits you so hard, you have no choice but to bite down on the formers clavicle. 

That'll definitely leave a mark.

He withdraws his fingers only seconds before Swagger enters the kitchen.

"You guys are still down here?" He glances at you and Cam before opening the fridge.

"Mmhm." You respond dully and when you turn to look at the boy beside you, you witness something that quite literally makes you choke on your breath.

Cam's fingers were in his mouth.

The same fingers he just had...  _inside you_.

And he was looking down at you with the most salacious look, desire written all over his face.

"Woah, Y/N. You good there?" Swags takes a pitcher of water from the fridge and pours it into a glass. He's facing you now.

"I'm, uh, I'm fine. Just uhh, saliva went down the wrong tube." He looks back at you skeptically.

"Y'know, drinking some water would fix that. And its Keto friendly." He lifts an eyebrow and raises his glass.

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding when he finally turns to leave.

"What the fuck, Cam!" You grimace before punching him in his shoulder. "You're fucked!"

"Other way around, baby." 

"You smug bitch. What if we got caught, aye?" You lecture.

"They can watch." He stands up and he still has that smug look on his face. "Anyway, I'll be in my room if you need me." 

He leaves you sitting in the kitchen; eyes wide and body tingling.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on insta, main @grrraeann, and fan account @grrswagss  
> (Sorry if there were any spelling/grammar mistakes)


	5. Operative+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swagger decides to conduct his own investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when that Swagger x Reader comes in. The whole chapter is literally that x.

  
  
  


It was about 9 o'clock on a Saturday night. The house was as lively as ever, considering the boys had a few people over. This was another thing you noticed in the short time you'd lived in Australia. The boys had people over almost every other week.

Tonight you weren't quite feeling it though. While everyone was laughing downstairs, you slip back into your room.

You had smoked a bit while downstairs and, to be honest, you were feeling a bit baked.

You remember how Swagger talked about how amazing editing while high was. Might as well use your time productively. You throw yourself onto your chair and open up your editing software.  
  
  


When you finish the Misfits video you'd been working on for two weeks now, its three hours later and you still feel a little fried.

You lean back slowly in your chair, relaxed and relieved that you finally have all (or most) of your work done. Looking up, you close your eyes, basking in the colors that flash behind your lids.

You're so distracted, you don't hear your door open.

"I was wondering where you'd ran off to." It's a familiar husky voice and when you open your eyes, it's to the back of you.

"Eh?"

"Are you still high?" Swagger laughs from where he stands behind you and it makes you giggle too. "-And you're editing?"

You nod without turning around. "Yeah, I remembered what y' said about editing high. I just breezed through a main channel video. Might do another since I feel so focused."

"Yeah? Don't stress yourself out." He responds.

"If anything, the only thing stressing me out is all the people downstairs." You groan and roll your shoulders.

"You know, my mom used to tell me how amazing my massages were, and it looks like you could use one." You look up this time, meeting the man's eyes.

"We'll see about that." You pat your shoulders and Swagger gets the prompt.

When you feel his hands move down to your shoulders in slow motions, you almost arch your back. Of course, you knew almost everything feels better when you're high, but you didn't expect a massage from one of your buddies to feel  _this_ good.

"Oh, fuck. You're good." You close your eyes and let him work your upper body.

"I know." You practically hear the smirk on his face as his skilled fingers release your knots.

"Ah, s-shit-" Suppressing another moan, you scarcely feel the embarrassment that you know you should feel.

"You don't have to hide your moans. You're still high so it probably feels better than it should." Certain enough, he reassures you and you immediately melt into his experienced hands.

"So, you've been spending a lot of time with Cam lately?" The words leave his lips slowly.

"Mhmm." You drawl, eyes closed.

"You guys have anything going on? You seem to have gotten close." He crooks his fingers in a way that makes you open your mouth, but no noise comes out.

"N-nah."

"Mason thinks somethings going on." Now his hands slip under your shirt collar. It makes you go a little cross-eyed.

"Masons retarded." Your mind takes a while to catch up, but you figure out what Swaggers trying to do.  _The smarmy bastard._   _Game on_.

"I don't know. I'm starting to  _believe_ him." He enunciates the last word as he presses his thumbs down and your back makes a cracking noise accompanied by a lewd whine.

"Ya' asking if Cam and I are fucking?" You stutter out bluntly.

"Your words not mine." He continues to palm your bare shoulders, sneer evident in his tone.

_Bold move, Mr. Souls, but I can be bolder._

You move to remove your shirt. Left in your bra, you toss your shirt to the left of your room.

"Hot in here. What were you saying?" He's quiet for a moment and you know you've won this battle.

"So you and Cam are exclusive?" 

"Nah. We're not in any type of relationship. Just bros being bros, dude."

"So, does that mean..." You hear his voice shift towards your ear, breath warm against your neck. "That I can have you..." His lips graze your skin, you tilt your head in response. "All to  _myself_?"

"Mnhmm." Is all that you can stumble out the base of your throat.

"Can Cam do this?" His voice is like melted butter and when his mouth attaches to your neck a strangled moan slips past your lips.

"Answer me." The sudden dominance in his voice makes you squeeze your thighs together. Heart in your throat, you push out an answer.

"Nah-no-" You didn't feel too bad. Technically, you and Cameron weren't exclusive. On top of that, you weren't gonna lie, you'd wanted to see what Swagger could do with that sinful mouth of his.

"I can see how Cam looks at you. He wants you." A hand slips down your chest, dangerously close to your bra. "Little does he know he has another  _opponent_."

You're about to give him a response when there's a knock at the door. Who could it possibly be when there's a party going on downstairs?

"Y/N? Are you in there?" Camerons' voice.

Your mind works in a rushed frenzy, quickly getting up and pushing Swagger into the large wardrobe you kept tucked against your wall.

"Yea, m' in here." You stand awkwardly in front of the door, not really making the move to open it.

There's a laugh on the other side. "Well, are you gonna open it?"

You slam your palm into your face before turning the handle and opening the door, revealing a tall, clearly high Cameron.

"I noticed you weren't downstairs. Were you getting anxious?"

"Tad bit. Decided to get ahead on some work." You shrug and step back to let the former into your room.

"Ah," He turns and glances at your computer screen. "Speaking of which, have you seen Swags?"

You feel your body heat up out of pure nervousness and anxiety. Half of you knows it's just the weed and the other half is overthinking.

"Swags? Swagger? No! Nah. Haven't seen him, actually." You rub your arm. Nervous tick.

He raises an eyebrow and bends a little to look directly into your eye. "Acting a bit strange, eh?"

You can't quite tell if he's joking or being serious until he ruffles your hair and smiles down at you. "I'm kidding, babes."

You let out a relieved sigh and grin back up at him before he starts again. "Okay, I'll leave you be for now. I've gotta find Swagger, too. Don't want to distract you too much." He's about to close the door behind himself when he speaks up again.

"If you feel anxious, you can always talk to me." Your heart honestly skips a beat at the sentence. You didn't know you needed that reassurance till he says it.

Once your door is shut, the closet opens and swagger struts out.

"So you're telling me you guys have nothing going on?" It's slightly sarcastic. You give him a shrug in response and place both hands on his shoulders, promptly turning him around.

"Cam is looking for you and the smart fellow is going to connect two and two if you stay here any longer." 

"Fine, fine. I got the information I need, anyway. At least some of it." You push him towards the door and he grips the handle, ready to leave. "Try not to overwork yourself, okay?"

When you're the only one left in your room, your heart flutters but you're not sure who for.

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when some competition starts to come in OoOoOo spicy stuff coming bois...
> 
> Follow me on insta if u want story updates and/or dumb gay misfit edits @grrswagss
> 
> if u see any mistakes tell me, my retarded ass prolly missed somethin


	6. Apols+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mcdonalds turns into your new favorite eatery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but definitely sweet

 

"Ahhrgh, this is so gay."

You'd brought your laptop downstairs and taken an empty spot on the living room couch, not moving for the next 5 hours. It was around 7:00 at night when Cam, Mason, and Matt decide to join you.

"What're you even doing?" Cam doesn't bother glancing at you, he's too distracted by the TV in front of them.

"Yeah, you've been here since like, 2:00." Matt has his controller in hand, probably murdering Mason in Smash as usual.

"Stupid fucking college admissions. Deadline is closing in and I haven't applied for nearly enough schools." You rub your tired eyes and stretch your legs out.

"College, ew..." Camerons body physically tenses up.

"Do you even need college? What's the point when you can do this for a living?" Mason adds on, focus attached to the screen.

"Yeah, well I can't be an editor forever. I'd like to have  _something_ just in case." You run your hands through your hair, essentially messing it up more.

Matt gives a sound of approval and a nod in response.

"God. 6 colleges down, 3 more to go."

"Are there even that many colleges in Melbourne?" Cam raises his eyebrows.

"I don't fucking know anymore, dude, I'm just applying for anything in driving distance." You throw your head back out of sheer annoyance and that's when you notice a figure behind you.

"Thought I told you not to stress yourself out." Swagger has that same self-righteous grin on his face.

"Easy for you to say. Not only do I have to do this dumb school shit, but I've also gotta work on another channel's video. So much yet so little time." You move your eyes back to your laptop screen.

"Sounds like you could use another one of my massages." That smug bastard. You pretend not to notice how Cam's body tenses up again out of the corner of your eye.

"Another?" Cam must be an amazing actor because his voice sounds amused yet his facial expression says otherwise.

"Yep, I'm amazing at them." Swagger says with pride.

Cam turns to you looking for confirmation and you simply shrug and nod.

"He's not wrong." Mason chimes in.

Camerons gaze settles on you- "Mhm. I'll have to try them out one day." Before he slowly looks away.

 

Your ass is definitely getting pounded tonight.

 

You don't shut down your laptop till another hour later, by then Toby and Swagger had formally joined everyone else on the couch and you hadn't even noticed.

"Ah, I'm fucking hungry." You push your laptop beside you. "We have any food in the fridge?"

"The only thing that even resembles food in there is some frozen edibles and maybe some wheet-bix." Matt sighs, continuing. "Ryan's suppose to bring food tomorrow."

You rub your stomach and turn your head to Cam. You couldn't quite tell if he was still mad at you or not, but this would be a golden opportunity to get some alone time outside the house.

"Hey, Cammy-boy?" He turns his head towards you slowly and as you expected, he was not happy. "Can we go to McDonald's?" You give him your best puppy dog eyes and he audibly groans.

"Fine. C'mon, bitch." 

 

The closest McDonalds was only a 10-minute drive and the sun had pretty much set, giving the sky a pretty purple-blue tint. The car ride is fairly quiet until the golden arches come into view. You're watching the road pass by when Cam speaks up.

"So... Swaggers good with his hands?" He's focused on pulling into the drive-thru when you glance at him.

"Pretty good if I do say so myself. His massages are godly." You sit up as he pulls up to the order station. 

He responds with a quiet 'Mhm' before describing both of your orders to the lady behind the speaker. When he pulls up to the next window and he's paying for the food, you feel a little shit. You at least owe him an apology.

When you tell him to park rather than driving home, he looks more than confused but he follows directions nonetheless. The McDonalds parking lot is completely desolate besides people coming and going through the drive-thru. 

"Dude, I'm sorry. I know you're not happy about Swags touching me. To be fair, I was pretty high." You put your quarter pounder back into the box and place it on the dashboard.

Cam is silent for a bit, before doing the same with his fries and turning to you. The street lights make it feel all too dramatic. 

"I think apologies are dumb. People don't tend to really mean it." He's giving off some ominous vibes and you can't tell if it scares you or turns you on. Maybe its a bit of both.

"I-I... how do I prove that I'm sorry?" The air is stiff for a second and just under the dim street lights, you swear you see him biting his lip.

"Knees." It's a blatant order and the sudden dominance in his voice stuns you. Without a word of defiance, you find yourself stumbling into the driver's side and situated between Cameron's legs.

You look up at him expectantly as he hastily undoes the zipper of his jeans.

"You always looked best on your knees." Cam takes both his hands and cups your cheeks before shifting his focus to his already erect length. "Open for me." Another demand.

You part your lips slightly only to feel the tip of his cock press against your lips, its only seconds before your mouth is wrapped around his member.

When you look up at him his eyes are blown out with lust and he lets out a little sigh. "So good. So pretty like this, fuck." The praise makes your body tingle and you can't help letting out a little sigh, too.

"God, can I fuck your throat, baby?" The words startle you. You'd never heard Cam say something so lewd but you sure as hell don't mind it.

You give a curt nod before his fingers tangle themselves in your hair and he's forcing himself all the way into your mouth. The sound you make when you feel his tip approach the beginning of your throat is nothing less than filthy. Its a mix between a gag and a moan.

The pace is unforgiving and when you finally open your eyes and look up, you're granted with the sight of a blissed-out Cam. His head is thrown back and you can feel the way his grip on your hair loosens before tightening again.

"So, so good for me. Such a-a good girl." He pulls you off his cock with a sinful pop, letting you catch your breath. You don't know what you look like but you're sure its a mess, precum and saliva making its way down your chin along with your disheveled hair. When he pushes his length back inside your mouth, your hands search the surrounding area for something to hold onto. You slide your hands up his thighs, kneading them with the pace of his thrusts.

Between the way he fucks your throat raw and his stumbled moans of your name, you can tell he's about to cum. "Fuck, fuck,  _hnng_ , 'm gon-gonna..." He pulls your hair especially hard and you let out a high pitched whimper.

To be completely honest, you didn't think you were necessarily into any kinky stuff, but amidst the way Cam pulls your hair and chokes you with his cock, you can't help but reconsider that thought.

You're so lost in pleasure you don't even hear the way he lets out a low growl before cumming down your throat. You have no choice but to swallow every last drop and only some of it ends up dribbling down the side of your mouth.

It takes a minute, but Cam finally releases his grip on your hair and removes his flaccid shlong from your sore muzzle. You pull away slightly to wipe the fluids from your chin and mouth and when you look up at the man before you, you know he's just as wrecked as you are.

He tucks himself away and you both sit in silence catching your breath for a minute before you finally speak up.

"So do you forgive me now?" He only stares down at you before breaking out into laughter.

"Of course, stupid." His fingers trace up your jawline before pulling you in for a kiss and you can't help but giggle.

"Idiot, you're kissing my cum lips, you're automatically gay, now." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my insta @grrswagss if u want updates and shitty misfits content ((sorry in advance for any grammatical mistakes I missed))


	7. aeronautics+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the misfits go to Rome except 90% of the chapter takes place in an airplane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took a whole fucking month and its probably my worst chapter yet YIKES;;; but woo cam/reader smut woohoo yay

Not gonna lie, you felt awfully restless. You didn't know what time it was but the sun had gone down a while ago and you couldn't stop bouncing your leg.

You, and the rest of the Misfits had been sitting on a flight to Rome for the past 4 hours, and you still had 17 more to go. The thought makes you kick your legs and groan.

"What's your issue?" Cam looked relaxed as ever, Jumanji playing on the little airplane TV before him.

"I feel like I can't stop moving, ugh." You close your eyes and stretch out your limbs. You had the window seat and Cam had the pleasure of taking the aisle seat right next to you. The rest of the boys lay sleeping in the next row, knocked out by the edibles they took before the flight.

You did also take an edible, but you only slept for 2 hours, leaving you feeling restless and jittery.

"Can you seriously not stop moving?" Cam takes one of his headphones out his ear and takes your hand in his.

You clutch onto the former's hand and sigh. "Yeah." You both go silent for a bit.

"Can I suck your dick again?" You look up at him and Cam's eyes go wide.

For a second Cam looks like he's genuinely considering it before shaking his head. "Bro it's literally illegal. If we get caught we'll get fuckin' put in prison."

"Yeah, so let's not get caught." You roll your eyes and trail your fingers up his arm. "There's not many people in business class anyway." Cam looks at you as if you're crazy.

"Fine, fine. Got nothing better to do anyway." Cam unclicks his seatbelt and he's all the way down the aisle before you can turn.

You give it a little less than 5 minutes before heading to the bathroom yourself. As soon as you knock lightly on the shitty bathroom door, Cam is dragging you into the tight space.

Your first instinct is to make a snarky remark on the sheer size of the bathroom. Fortunately, you're cut off by a pair of lips attacking the crook of your neck, right below your ear.

Maneuvering around the area wasn't easy. You find yourself bumping into every corner of the bathroom until Cam finally picks you up and places you onto the tiny sink counter, his lips never once leaving yours.

"Nghh, fuck Cam, please-" Before a particularly lewd moan can leave your lips, a hand is clasped over your mouth.

"Don't want anyone to hear, do you? Cam's eyes are half-lidded and cloudy with lust and holy shit the way he looks down at you could make you cum on the spot.

He doesn't give you the chance to get a word in, his mouth slowly moving down your neck before finishing at your collar bone.

Preoccupying you with his lips, his hands work on removing his and your own undergarments. Thank god Cam was wearing a loose pair of grey sweatpants today. It made this whole situation ten times easier.

"Fuck, Cam, hurry. Can't- can't wait any longer." Cameron's hand reached down to get a firm grip on your thigh, pulling you in so you were straddling his waist.

"Holy shit, Y/N. The things, fuck, the things I want to do to you. God." His voice is right in your ear and it sends a shiver down your spine.

With one hand gripping your thigh, he uses his other hand to line himself up, leaving barely a second before his hips were snapping forward. You bite your lip and throw your head back. No matter how hard you tried to stay quiet, the taller man was ripping a moan out of you every time he thrusted into you.

You wanted to remind yourself that what they were doing was illegal but it's not easy when a god-tier man is fucking you senseless.

You could feel the way Cam's fingernails dug into your thigh and you knew there'd be marks there for a few days. You sure as hell didn't mind, though.

Before you know it, his arm was looping under your back, the other around your hips as he pulled you in as close as he could manage. He drags you off the shitty plane countertop so you're fully supported by his strength. You weren't quite sure what he was doing until he drops you on his cock this time, making you let out an uncontrollably high pitched moan.

You tuck your face into the crook of his neck, biting the skin there as Cam fucked into you harder and faster than before.

He practically had you bouncing on his dick and holy shit were you close. You could feel yourself clench around his throbbing member causing him to let out a strangled groan.

"Aahh fuck, cum.. cum for me, god you're such a, such a good girl. So tight for -" he doesn't even get to finish the sentence before your eyes are rolling back and you're cumming around him. The sight itself is what pushes him over the edge and within seconds he's filling you with his seed.

Now for your next mission.

Leave the bathroom without getting arrested.

 

•

 

You wake up shortly to someone nudging you awake. It takes you a minute for your eyes to focus but when they do, you see Swagger leaning over you.

"Plane landed, boys. We gotta hurry to the Airbnb or we'll miss check-in." You don't mind the smooth voice being the first thing you hear upon waking up. Shifting around, you wake up Cam before grabbing your carry on and exiting the plane behind the rest of the boys.

 

It takes quite a while to get to the Airbnb, the Uber taking a few wrong turns. Despite this, you all eventually make it to the lavish home. The first thing you notice after getting out the car is the amazing view from atop the mountains. You see tons of traditional Roman homes and you can finally say you've stayed in one.

"I hope ya know, as soon as they get the gate open, its a race for who gets which room... and I'm fast as fuck!" You look over your shoulder to see Mason cracking his fingers. He has a devilish smirk on his face, but it doesn't faze you. If you didn't get a good room, you'd use it as an excuse to sleep with Cam. Absolutely genius.

Sure enough, as soon as Matt is handed the keys and opens the gate, half the misfits' dash into the house, leaving you and Toby with the bags.

"Fuckin' hell. We're gonna get shit rooms." Toby rolls his eyes and you nod in agreement.

Sure enough, when you look around the house for any remaining rooms, all that's left is the basement and an eery looking crawl space in the living room. Toby had been able to snag the last good room before you. Hmph.

Slightly disgruntled, you toss your suitcase beside the couch before sitting down and taking out your phone. You planned to text Cam asking what room he was in but Swagger seemed to have other plans.

"I take it that you haven't found a room?" You almost jump at the sudden creamy voice.

"Oh, I have. I'm going to be sleeping in the crawl space over there." you point to the small square door and swagger laughs.

"Sucks none of the other guys are gentlemen enough to give up their room for a.. m'lady. If you want, you can stay in my room."

You think about denying for a second, you don't want to intrude and Cam would definitely not be happy. Then you think about the way he fucked your throat raw that one night, and suddenly, staying in Swags room just to spice things up doesn't sound too bad.

"If you don't mind, thanks." You grab your suitcase and Swagger leads you up to his room.

It's pretty spacious and there's only one bed. You're not sure what'll happen for sleeping arrangements but you figure it'll sort itself out when the time comes.

 

 

The time comes sooner than expected.

Of course, Ryan had no intention of letting anyone rest upon arriving in Italy. He had a whole night of drinking and mischief planned. This led to everyone getting back to the Airbnb tired and drunk... some more than others.

you'd spent the whole night clinging onto Cam and as soon as you all get back to the house, he's slipping off to his own room. You shrug it off, you're far too tired and head off to your room. The first thing you do once in the empty room is strip down to your underwear and throw yourself onto the way too comfortable bed. Seriously, you'd never felt a bed quite like this. You almost fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.

Almost.

You're wide awake again at your door practically slamming open and a shriek leaves your mouth.

"Fuck, why the screaming. God, ow..." Despite the dark room, you recognize Swagger's voice and holy shit you forgot you were sharing a room with him.

"I can't see, I'm gonna turn the light on-" You hear his footsteps getting closer and you basically throw yourself out the bed in response.

"NO! Wait! DON'T... turn the lights on." You stumble over to your suitcase, only tripping over your own feet twice.

"What's the problem? Did I interrupt something? Lights are going on now." Luckily enough, you're able to slip on a big T-shirt before light fills the room. 

When you finally turn around from your spot on the floor, Swagger is looking back at you with a raised eyebrow expression. A beat of silence passes by before the male speaks up.

"Are you coming to bed or what?" You open your mouth to respond but no words come out. Your face feels hot and that fucker! That fucker has you right where he wants you. He loves to make you squirm and at that very moment, you swear you're gonna make him squirm one day. Not today, not tomorrow, but one day.

"Yes! But not because you told me to. Purely because I am tired and I want to go to sleep." You're the first to enter the bed and find a comfortable position, facing away from the man.

It's fine. To be honest, you nearly forget there's another person in the bed and you find yourself drifting to sleep.

That is, until there's a hand resting on your waist and for fucks sakes, you'd forgotten something again. It had been mentioned a million times since your stay at Misfits Manor that Swagger was a vicious sleep cuddler.

You don't complain, though. The hand pulling you in closer to his chest actually felt quite nice. With that, you finally drift off to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written at 3 am and was not proofread you're welcome and goodnight


	8. Jolting+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misfits car wooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so long and i shouldnt come back with a chapter as bad as this but here we are jesus fuck

It had been a month since you and the rest of the boys arrived back from the Rome trip. The trip was mostly for leisure purposes so little to nothing was actually filmed during those two weeks. Nonetheless, Ryan still had you editing the 20-minute footage for the Patreon.

You can't really complain though, it kept you busy.

You're just about to finish subtitling when there's a violently loud pounding at your door. you have to yell that it's unlocked just so the person won't knock the fuckin' thing down.

"Y/N! We need you! We need you. Right now!" Of course its none other than bald man Mason.

You look up at him from your swivel chair in confusion. "For what? I gotta finish this edit."

"We're recording another video...fuck, with the Misfits car and we need a camera lady." Mason is audibly out of breath and wheezing, you can't help but snicker at the sight. 

"Oddly enough, I am in fact a lady. But Ryans gonna be riding my ass if I don't get this video out by tomorrow. Sorry." You shrug and swivel around back to your computer screen. 

In the corner of your eye, you see Mason cross his arms. "Well, Ryans gonna be riding your ass either way 'cause he's the one that wants you to do the fuckin' camera work. Now." 

You groan in annoyance. You really were trapped.

"Maybe- maybe I could use a break from staring at this timeline.." 

"Cmon baby, let's goo!" Mason shouts before walking out of your room. Grabbing a cardigan from your messy bedroom floor, you follow closely behind him.

 

What you tend to forget is how goddamn small the Misfits car really is. It's a two-seater and its got a trunk that can fit like what, 4 medium-sized objects? Nonetheless, Ryan doesn't hesitate to fit as many people inside the less-than-miniature vehicle. 

First, they had Sam in the driver's seat, as he's the least likely to get everyone killed. Mason in the back and Swagger in the passenger seat. But where were you?

_Well..._

You had the VIP seat on Swagger's right thigh. 

You weren't necessarily overjoyed by the idea. When Ryan told you there was no more room left, you wanted to  _politely_ decline the proposition of Swaggers 'warm and inviting' lap (as Ryan had described it). Then you remembered that you could be working a 9-5 job so you reluctantly climbed on top of the chainmail-wearing man.

As soon as Sam starts the car, you begin recording. Luckily, the beginning of the ride was pretty easy going. You yourself couldn't help but laugh at a few of the shitty bits Mason and Swagger were pulling. 

Unluckily, things began to go wrong around halfway through the drive. At least, wrong for you. 

As you were still relatively new to the Melbourne area, you hadn't known the city had such bumpy roads. Perhaps you just haven't paid attention but with the way the tiny automobile is bouncing around the roads, it's surprising you haven't noticed before. 

Every time the car would hit an even minor pothole, your body would be sent up into the air for only a few milliseconds, causing you to bounce a bit on Swagger's thigh. The first time it happens, a surprised sound leaves your throat without your permission and your first instinct is to cover your mouth with your one free hand.  You soon find that this wasn't a good idea because while both your hands are busy, the car hits a marginally bigger bump and you're thrown  _into_ Swagger's lap. Your brain takes a second to catch up but when it does you conclude that your ass is now pressed against the Swaggersouls' cock. The only thing separating you from the real thing is a few layers of cloth.

Maybe its the fact that there are 2 other guys in the car or maybe its the fact that there's a hint of exhibitionism in your bones because the position you're in undoubtedly works you up a bit. 

"You guys might wanna hold on ta somethin' the roads are about to get worse."  As soon as the words leave the manager's mouth, Swaggers hands trail from your lower back your waist. Sam doesn't look away from the road ahead and you're oh so thankful for that.

When the car hits the unpaved roads, Swaggers hands keep you steady on his lap but you can still feel every rock, every pebble, the vibrations sending jolts of secret pleasure to your whole lower body. Your body burned and from the way you could feel Swaggers frame (and somewhere else) stiffen against you, you knew you weren't the only one feeling a tad bit bothered.

Maybe you were getting a little too daring, though. When the car hits another slightly bigger bump, you use it as an opportunity to angle your hips back a bit without it looking suspicious. Swagger, of course, immediately notices this.

" _That's gonna get you in trouble._ " His voice is deep and gravely and it's right in your ear. You can't help but press your thighs together, trying to suppress the heat building up within you. It's pointless, though, especially when Swagger's unyielding hands were squeezing your waist ever so benevolently. As time went on, those same hands were getting lower and lower. Just low enough so they were guiding your hips to move against him.

God, he was moving so slow. 

So painstakingly slow.

You knew why. The car was far too small and if either of the other men in the vehicle would just pay attention to what was happening in their peripherals, things could go up in flames. Quite literally.

You try to move your hips faster but you only get so far before those hands on your hips are slowing you down.

" _Fuck, you're asking for it when we get back to the house._ " His breath brushes against your neck and you can practically hear the grit in his teeth. The statement doesn't do anything but spur you on even further.

With the way Swaggers length was pressing against you, you knew he was far beyond a semi. The fact that you could make his body react like this turned you on to no extent.

 

The ride back to the house feels much longer than it actually is. When the tiny car finally pulls into the driveway, the rest of the Misfits are already outside, yelling various questionable things. As per usual.

You and Swagger are the first to stumble out of the car, both of you completely out of breath. Swagger staggers for a second. Of course he was dizzy. Because of you, all his blood had rushed to his dick.

"This is so epic. Can I see some of that banger footage?" Cameron is the first to approach you when you slam the passenger side door shut. Your mind goes completely blank.

 You cant show him the footage. Not until you edit those parts out. Although neither of your faces were in the recording the audio can definitely be heard.

"Er..."

"The camera died on our way back." Swagger's tone is convincing and thank god for his quick thinking. Your IQ was below a 70.

"Say, I think I have batteries in my room. We can go there and look at the footage, yeah?" Swagger looks at you and there are those dark, hooded eyes you were so familiar with.

"Yeah! Uh, yeah. Batteries. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the blue balls next chapter will def be full of taste and it won't take 6 months for it to come out lol 
> 
> and sorry if this chapter seemed rushed ;;
> 
> btw let me know if u guys want more mason/reader, cam/reader or swags/reader stuff.


End file.
